Blue Pancakes REVISED EDITON
by Haley.Herondale
Summary: *REVISED EDITON* This is a story about a group of kids, ones with infamous parent, ones you may know. Seven kids, although not THE SEVEN, they are THE LEGACIES. This is a story that is filled with friendship, love, hate, life, and death. This is a story that will leave you puzzled. This is a story that you will read. This is a story that you will love.


**Hi everyone! This is my story Blue Pancakes. This a revised edition of the Blue Pancakes already published a few years ago on my account. ****Feel free to review it and give your imput. ****Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and I really hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

***TESSA***

My name is Tessa Chase. What you are about to read my seem totally unrealistic but I can promise you that it's not. This story took place in the world we live in today. I know this because it's my story.

* * *

It was a Monday night, the first night if summer, as I was snuggled up with my favorite blue, fuzzy blanket in the nook of my couch watching the newest episode of Grey's Anatomy. In that position on the couch I could have totally spent the entire summer there if I didn't have to leave for New York tomorrow.

"Tessa!" Mom called downstairs to me, interrupting my blissful thought. "You haven't finished packing yet!"

I begrudgingly rose from the couch and trudged to my room. "Coming," I mumbled to myself. I entered my room which held my half-packed duffle opened in the middle of the room and Mom folding my jeans on my bed. The only things I packed so far were my pjs and some toiletries. Maybe I started last week, but I didn't like having to pack because it means one way or another I'll have to unpack it at a point.

I walked over to my dresser to grab my t-shirts in an attempt to help Mom even though she'd end up fixing whatever I would do anyway.

"I already packed those, honey," Mom said as my hand reached to open the draw. She pointed to some orange shirts whose neat stack could only mean they were folded by her.

"Um… those aren't mine, Mom."

"Those are the camp t-shirt," She proudly said as she picked up both the jeans and shirts and tucked them neatly into my duffle. She proceeded to zip up the bag before I could even argue that I wanted to bring my own shirts for when we would be touring the city and having fun _outside_ of camp.

"When do we leave again?" I asked as I sat down on the perch of my bed. Mom picked up my duffle and slung it over her shoulder as if it weighed nothing.

"We leave first thing tomorrow morning so you should really go to take a shower already and go to bed. I have some work to take care of before we leave so good night. And please set your alarm, I don't want to be fighting with you to wake up all morning." Mom gave me a quick side hug and left with the duffle.

I sighed and fell back onto my bed. I looked over at my clock, it only read 11:05 PM. It was gonna be a long night.

***ANNABETH***

I set Tessa's bag down by the front door beside my own. As I walked up the stairs I pulled out my phone. With all the anxiety building up in me, I knew I had to just talk it out with the one person who would always be there to listen.

The phone rang once and there was no answer.

It rang again and I realized it was late in Rio where she was living for the past seven months as she searched for more demi-gods to bring to Camp so she might not even pick up.

My phone rang for a third time and I worried I might wake her.

But on the fourth ring there was a clip and then a "Hello?"

As I twirled my hair nervously, I said, "Hi Thalia, it's me."

"Oh hey Annabeth! Weren't you supposed to land in NY today? We're all waiting for you here. Or is this that call that I've been getting every year for the past… I'd say sixteen years, informing me that you are, in fact, chickening out yet again so you won't have to face him," she mused and she wasn't _entirely_ wrong.

"This isn't that call," I stated.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm nervous. Tessa doesn't know about him or me or who we are or about Camp. You know she knows the myths but she doesn't know they're real. Thalia, I think she'll hate me after she finds out what I've been hiding."

She laughed over the phone, "Well no kidding. You've been lying to her for almost her entire life. Plus she's definitely going to find out about Percy."

"You really think she'll find out about him?"

"Yes! It's like having the First Lady walk into the White House with her kid who looks exactly like her dad, the President, and expecting no one, including her child, to connect the dots. You and Percy are legends in camp."

"Thalia, you not really helping my anxiety," I nervously laughed, "I need you to tell me to get on the plane with Tessa tomorrow. I need you to make me come to Camp."

"You'll be fine, I'll be there so you're going to get on that plane with the kid and come to me."

"I'm going to do it!" I said more for myself than for her.

"Yes! Now go to bed before you talk yourself out of it, hon."

"Goodnight," I sighed.

"Goodnight," she replied before the call ended.

I was going to get on that plane. I was going to do it with Tessa. I was going to face tomorrow with as much bravery as I could muster up. Tomorrow she'd find out that I'm not just some government architect and that I was what I've been running from for as long as I could fathom.

I shut off my phone then lights and went out of my room to do the same with the hallway lights. Instead I crept down the hall to Tessa's room where her door was slightly ajar. With one small peak my heart melted, she was adorable as she slept. When she slept, she couldn't look for like him if she tried. I mean she even got the drool right. She was my little Seaweed Brain.

I walked back into my room and straight to bed into a cocoon of sleep.

* * *

"MOM!" Tessa yelled, jerking me from my sleep. "MOM!"

"What!" I shot up. "What's so important that you couldn't wait until 8:30."

"It's 9:00. You overslept." She stated, "I set my alarm like you told me to but I never heard your's go off."

I facepalmed myself, "I shut off my phone before I went to bed."

Tessa put on hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry all you need to do is get dressed because I made us breakfast!"

"That's sweet…But wait! You cooked?!" I leaped out of bed and rushed towards the stairs. "How bad is the mess, Tessa?"

"It's not as bad as you think! Well at least not as bad as last time!" She exclaimed as she ran down the stairs into the kitchen after me.

I stood in the kitchen entryway totally dumbstruck. There was pancake batter everywhere. By everywhere I mean it was all over the counters and the floors. I don't even know how she managed to get some of it on the ceiling. The best part is that it was blue because that wouldn't stain.

"I was gonna clean it up!" She promised in a soft voice.

"I appreciated the sentiment, darling, but we are running very late so if you can help me clean this up and we could take them to go." I grabbed a tub of lysol wipes and got to it.

Before I knew it we were heading out the door, which was not only the exit of our home but the exit from what our lives was. As we headed into the Uber, we headed unyieldingly into what our lives would divulge into.

* * *

**...until next time! ;)**


End file.
